


Shamefaced

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [73]
Category: Raising Hope (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hope's family, Learning while doing, Wordcount: 100, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Feeling or expressing shame or embarressment.





	Shamefaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Jimmy had never really felt shamefaced because of Hope. Her mother? Plenty of times! Hope herself? Never.

Jimmy loved his happy, clever little girl. He may not be the best dad, but he cared and tried his best. His parents may not have been the best of role models, but he could learn from their mistakes at least. 

His parents may not be the best grandparents, but they tried too. They too were young when Jimmy was born, they had spent a lot of time guessing when he was little too.

Jimmy loves his family, crazy baby mama not included.

**Author's Note:**

> If EllieJef2 had told me it was their birthday yesterday this could have been delivered sooner!


End file.
